


where no man has gone before

by were1993



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ALL THE PAIRINGS ALL IMPLIED, ALL implied pairings, Star Trek AU, lots of implied pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were1993/pseuds/were1993
Summary: Space: the final frontier.These are the voyages of the starship Seventeen. Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before.





	where no man has gone before

**Meet the Crew** : Captain Choi Seungcheol

\--- 

“Captain’s log, star date 50526.95. This is Captain Choi Seungcheol of the Starship Seventeen, HLL-1701-S. Our destination is planet—”

_BOOM!_

“—what the, Operations Officer Lee, what just happened?!” the captain exclaims, grabbing onto his armrests. His eyes sweep across the bridge, and many startled faces stare back at him.

Seungcheol isn’t sure whether it was the loud noise or his serious expression that startled his crew more. While they respect him, his crew often teases him for being a nagging mother. As the captain, Seungcheol tries to be strict, but he’s too familiar with his crew to pull a stern face every day. And honestly, with a five-year mission in deep space, it’s hard not to bond with the humans and aliens he works so closely with.

It’s been a while since Captain Choi made an appearance on deck, and it’s good to know that he can still command his bridge well. It’s times like these that remind him of the gold uniform he wears—yes, he is the Captain of the Starship Seventeen, and he will protect her and her crew.

Seungcheol does a quick headcount, and it’s simple with the primary color uniforms—red, blue and yellow—against the white-silver colored material of the bridge.

Seventeen’s bridge is a beautifully crafted compartment with silver metal interior and cushioned chairs for their numerous workstations. The sheer number of buttons and switches makes a hasty sweep of the hand disastrous, and the flickering lights sometimes compete with the stars outside. The captain’s chair is in the center of the bridge with a clear view of the galaxy outside and the pilots' workstation on a lower level. Holographic monitors circle around the captain and the pilots, flashing the ship’s layouts and fuel levels. The rest of the crew sit at the workstations outside of these monitors—each dedicated to a specific function.

The ship’s bridge is usually a busy center of activity with documents to sign and communications to return, but the sound of the explosion halts everyone in their steps.

For a moment, the bridge officers are silent with only the beeping and soft clicks of the computers in the background. Seungcheol waits with his feet firm on the floor and elbows off the armrests—he’s ready to push off the control chair at a second’s notice—but there is no aftershock or _any_ movement for that matter.

It is just the unexplainable loud boom.

“We don’t know Captain,” the young operations officer Lee Chan reports, swiveling his chair to face the center. Unlike the other red-clad operation officers, Chan wears a gold Starfleet issued uniform—a slightly special case—and the Enterprise has many ‘special cases’. “The reports are running, but nothing seems amiss.”

Seungcheol mentally runs through a list of potential sources for the noise. None of the blaring red shield warnings popped up so it was unlikely to be any kind of external damage. Neither pilot is panicking so they must still be on the right course. No one is trying to reach him via telecom so—

“Iailieram Lihakd Mingyu,” his communications officer, Xu Minghao, snorts in his mother tongue. While the captain isn’t fluent in over fifty human and alien languages, Seungcheol is very at picking up tones, and his officer sounds both amused and annoyed. Seungcheol turns around and gives Minghao a questioning look. The communications officer smiles in mock sweetness and switches the in-ship communications on speaker.

Everyone on the bridge winces at the loud screech—except one of the pilots, Vernon, who is head bopping to some music on his portable headwear—and the audio feedback slowly clears with the voices becoming intelligible.

“ _Okay, that was kind of my fault. I didn’t think that stabilizing the neutral pions would cause an explosion—_ “

“ _Kim Mingyu, you tried to fucking make a_ nuclear bomb _in the engine room?!_ ”

“ _Nuclear? No, that’s so twenty-second century! I was trying to utilize the left-over annihilation products to further boost our warp drive engines!_ ”

“ _Oh, excuse me, you were trying to make an_ antimatter _bomb_. _Great, I feel much better._ ”

“Mingyu-hyung tried to…stabilize annihilation products,” Chan summarizes in disbelief. Getting out of his seat, Chan walks up behind the captain’s chair in wonder and pulls up the engine room stream on the large monitor. “I don’t know if hyung is a genius or secretly planning to murder us.”

“Mingyu’s not smart enough to pull off premeditated murder,” Minghao comments, switching off the speaker, but it’s obvious the alien is still listening with his ever-growing smirk.

Turning to the communications officer, Chan raises an eyebrow and squints the other eye— _the other option is him being a genius, but you just said he’s not smart?_

“Oh, that’s where Soonyoung-hyung went!” their intelligence officer, Lee Seokmin, exclaims happily from his station next to communications. He laughs loudly watching the sudden game of cat and mouse with their head engineer, Kim Mingyu, running around in circles and their tactical officer, Kwon Soonyoung, hot on his heels.

Seungcheol groans. _These_ are his senior commanding officers. Perfect!

“Oh, I didn’t even know Officer Kwon knew Yabbayan,” Minghao giggles, holding a long finger against his earpiece. He whistles in admiration. “What a vocabulary.”

“Oh, oh, oh! What is Soonyoung-hyung saying?” Seokmin asks eagerly, leaning over to the other’s workstation.

“Well, basically,” Minghao smiles, leaning closer so he’s whispering in Seokmin’s ear.

Seungcheol is too far away to hear what his communications officer is saying, but Seokmin is repeating every curse word in a loud whisper with well-timed gasps in between. With no immediate danger, Seungcheol slowly relaxes into his chair and leans his forearms back on the armrests. His captain’s chair swivels slightly under his full weight, and he tunes out the not-so-quiet chatter.

Looking around, Seungcheol is pleased to see that, for the most part, his bridge officers returned to their respective tasks.

“I thought Soonyoung informed you of this experiment.”

Seungcheol does _not_ jump out of his seat. He merely, uh, decides to stand and stretch his legs. Yes, that’s what happened.

“Wonwoo, can you _not_ creep up on me like that?” Seungcheol sputters, turning to his science officer.

Jeon Wonwoo stands behind his captain’s chair with a quizzical look on his face. The half-human frowns and the motion causes his slightly pointed ears to wiggle. Sometimes Seungcheol forgets Wonwoo is half Vulcan. Unlike his calm and collected brethren, the young Vulcan officer is often prone to periods of—well, for the lack of a better word— _teenage angst_.

Not that it’s bad! Seungcheol would rather not return to the time of repressed emotions and angry denial! The captain had lost quite a lot of hair during the first year or so of Wonwoo’s assignment to their ship. And if it weren’t for Soonyoung—

“Captain! _Captain!_ ”

—speak of the devil. Seungcheol watches his tactical officer storm into the bridge covered in ash and debris.

“Hyung! We need to reassign Mingyu to another ship!” Soonyoung declares loudly, pointing at the closing lift doors behind him. The officer’s red uniform is singed black across one shoulder and torn on the other elbow. Oh no, is that a half-burnt eyebrow? Seungcheol bites on his lower lip to keep from laughing. “His recklessness will destroy the entire ship! He almost killed _me_!”

“You were the one who volunteered to help,” Wonwoo reminds with a raised eyebrow. “And, apparently, you completely forgot to inform the captain of the experiment.”

“I thought I told you to inform him?” Soonyoung gasps, stomping towards the science officer. He turns to Seungcheol with narrow eyes, and his eyes widen in betrayal when Seungcheol shakes his head quickly—the captain is still trying not to laugh at the other’s ash-smudged cheeks. “ _You didn’t_.”

“You said it to the entire medical bay,” Wonwoo shrugs, looking down at his tablet in careful nonchalance. The half Vulcan slowly strolls back to his own workstation without even looking the fuming tactical officer. “Who knows if it had been to me or to Joshua-hyung?”

“To Joshua-hyung— _yah_ , Jeon Wonwoo!” Soonyoung yells, following the science officer. “Don’t you just walk away—!”

The captain sits back into his chair, turning to observe the bickering duo. It’s been years since their squabbles ended up in physical altercations, and, in their recent missions, Wonwoo and Soonyoung developed a predictable routine.

Seungcheol starts counting—1, 2, 3, 4, 5—oh, there goes Wonwoo! He watches Wonwoo throw his hands up in annoyance and stride towards the lift with Soonyoung hot on his heels. They enter the lift just as his head medical officer gets out.

“Oh! Soonyoung!” Doctor Joshua Hong calls, but the lift doors close in his face. He stands awkwardly in front of the closed doors before turning around with a defeated sigh. Joshua looks up and makes eye contact with the captain. The medical officer laughs sheepishly and walks toward the captain’s chair.  “Well, I guess if his mouth’s still moving that fast, he’ll be fine.”

“What brings you up here?” Seungcheol asks. While Joshua wasn’t an uncommon visitor to the bridge, it’s truly rare to see the head medical officer out of the med bay during crew check-up days. “Have you seen everyone on the ship already?”

“No, but Wonwoo messaged me that Soonyoung had been in an explosion,” Joshua explains. The medical officer turns his tablet towards Seungcheol, showing the captain the short text— _Soonyoung’s hurt from the explosion, he’s on the bridge_. “I sent Seungkwan to make sure Mingyu’s still alive.”

“He’s alive,” Minghao calls from his workstation. He doesn’t turn from his workstation. Instead, the alien is still clicking on communication logs and frequency waves.

“Well, that’s good to know,” Joshua nods, pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing it in circular motions. “No one’s dead from the explosion or second-degree murder.”

“I thought Mingyu-hyung wasn’t smart enough for that,” Vernon says, acknowledging anyone for the first time since the explosion. His headwear is still blasting music but at a considerably lower volume.

“Premeditated,” Minghao corrects. “He’s not smart enough for premeditated murder.”

“But he’s smart enough to consider stabilizing neutral pions after antimatter annihilation to increase the power of our warp drive?” Vernon asks, looking even more confused. At his own station, Chan coughs loudly— _that’s what I was going to ask_. “I feel like planning to kill someone in space is easier.”

“Well, I hope no one is planning to kill anyone on this ship,” Seungcheol interrupts dryly. “Let’s get back to work everyone!”

“I wasn’t planning on killing anyone, but I’ll let you know if I hear about any plans, Cap,” Vernon says dutifully. Turning back to his pilot controls, he taps on his headwear and continues bopping his head to whatever music is playing.

“I will also let you know if I hear about any plans,” Joshua laughs. He pats Seungcheol’s shoulder lightly, but then his smile morphs into a frown. Touching the captain’s shoulder lightly, Joshua finds what he’s looking for and presses down hard with his thumb. The captain stifles a pained gasp. “Tense. You’re too tense. Make sure you come down to the med bay for your check up too.”

“Yes sir,” Seungcheol says weakly, smiling the best he can. Giving the captain a skeptical eye, Joshua lets go as his communicator goes off with a beep. The captain rubs his sore muscles and does his best to ignore the dull pain. 

"Am I invisible or what?" the doctor sighs, reading the short message. "Wonwoo just messaged me that they're in the med bay."

"Well, I guess you should head back!" Seungcheol says too rushed and cheerfully. 

“Choi Seungcheol, you come to me or I’ll come after you,” Joshua warns, mustering up his sternest look. “No skipping. Doctor’s orders.”

Seungcheol nods in quick agreement, waving cheerfully as his medical officer exits the bridge. Once the lift doors close, he collapses into his chair and wonders why he agreed to be captain of the U.S.S. Seventeen. Closing his eyes, Seungcheol wonders whether he should just take the rest of the day off for his medical examination—nay, take the rest of the year off for his life re-examination.

“Captain.”

Seungcheol opens one eye lazily and looks up at his communications officer. The humanoid stands awkwardly at the foot of his chair.

At first glance, Yabbayan’s look very human. Their entire species can pass off as humans with slim bodies and large hands. The one defining characteristic is how their hair can change color. Although, calling it hair would be misinformation. It’s more of antennae or, according to their other science officer Lee Jihoon, they’re atmospheric sensors that balance the energy inside the body with the received wavelengths outside which consequently changes the color of their ‘hair’. While the changing color is wonderful in alerting the crew of external danger, these sensors also balance inner energy so, much to Minghao chagrin, the colors also change in response to strong emotions. The communication officer has gotten much better at hiding it, but there are days—or rather there are _people_ who triggered these strong emotions.

“Captain, uh, I’ll keep an eye on Mingyu so he’s not so reckless in the future,” Minghao fumbles. His large hands play with the ends of his red uniform, and his hair slowly turns from a natural brown to a bright red. “And he’s really invaluable down in the engine room so—”

“Myungho, I’m not going to let go of the most talented engineer Starfleet has ever seen,” Seungcheol chuckles. He opens the other eye and leans forward to look at the alien sincerely. “I won’t reassign Mingyu because he blew up a controlled lab environment and took out half of Soonyoung’s eyebrows.”

This elicits a high pitch giggle from Minghao, and Seungcheol has long learned that this means genuine amusement.

“Although, it would be a great help if you do keep an eye on Mingyu,” Seungcheol says. “Heaven knows what kind danger that kid will get us in.”

“Of course, captain,” Minghao agrees with a wide smile of his own. “I will return to my workstation then.”

“Go befuddle the universe with your extensive linguistic knowledge,” Seungcheol nods, waving the other away. “I can’t believe you’re _still_ learning languages. Fifty is a lot.”

“Fifty-three,” Minghao corrects without a backward glance. He settles himself into his seat and quickly resumes his work.

Seungcheol smiles fondly. _These_ are his senior commanding officers. Perfect.

The captain takes a sweeping glance at the bridge. Pleased with the efficiency of his bridge officers, Seungcheol gazes forward at the large monitors and into the darkness of space. The captain leans back into his chair, crossing his ankles and placing both hands behind his head.

Another day in space, the final frontier, aboard the starship Seventeen.

Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before.

\---

**Meeting the Crew** : 1/13 

**Author's Note:**

> Because I needed this very badly in my life so I wrote it. 
> 
> No set pairings? Basically kinda fluid, implied pairings everywhere LOL


End file.
